Sweet Dream
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: "AKU BILANG HENTIKAN SEMUA INI..." jerit Sakura lagi. "Hokage-sama. Tolong hentikan ini! Naruto! Kau tak boleh menikahi Hinata"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Flame  
**

**Sweet Dream  
**

**_ o () o _**

NaruSaku Venus

(**Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**)

_ o0o _

_Di depan sebuah pintu apartemen aku terpaku, menantikan seseorang membuka pintu yang sebelumnya sudah kuketuk sebanyak tiga kali sebagai tanda bahwa yang datang adalah diriku._

_Entah ini kali keberapa aku sudah mengunjungi kamar apartemen dan menginap beberapa hari di dalamnya. Yang kutahu ini rutin sudah kulakukan sejak hampir satu tahun ini._

_Saat itu aku yang menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya mendatangi apartemen ini dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku begitu percaya diri bahwa ia akan membalas dan menerima perasaanku karenak aku tahu sejak lama bahkan sejak kecil dia sudah lebih dulu menyukai dan mencintaiku walau aku lebih sering mengabaikan ungkapan perasaannya saat berucap cinta padaku. Ia mencintaiku, dulu dan aku yakin hingga kini._

_Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya dan pemuda itu seperti biasa akan menghadiahkan cengiran khasnya saat melihat bahwa sosok di balik pintu adalah aku, Haruno Sakura_

_"Sakura-chan" teriak pemuda kuning itu menarik aku masuk dan segera menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen. Tubuh berkulit Tan itu langsung memeluk tubuhku._

_Tanpa menunggu lama akupun langsung membalas pelukannya, membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Menyalurkan perasaan rinduku pada tubuh hangat yang membuat aku selalu tenang dalam pelukannya._

_"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah gelisah menunggumu disini" ucap Naruto lirih. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Sakura-chan"_

_Mendengar ucapannya aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Seketika kulihat wajahnya menjadi cemberut protes karena aku membebaskan tubuhku dari tubuhnya. Menyadari ulahku yang membuat dia cemberut aku segera tersenyum dan menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku di kedua sisi wajahnya._

_"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naru-kun" sesaat senyumnya kembali mengembang mendengar sufiks 'kun' yang kuucapkan untuknya._

_ Melihat senyumannya kembali aku ikut tersenyum dan kini aku akan memulai semua kegiatan yang biasa kami lakukan saat aku mengunjungi apartemennya ini. Aku membuka jubah yang kukenakan dalam keseharianku. Menjatuhkan begitu saja jubah itu di atas lantai yang dingin._

_Naruto menghentikan kegiatanku yang sudah hendak membuka jaket shinobiku. Kepala kuning itu menggeleng._

_"Tak perlu kau yang membukanya!" ucap Naruto menggenggam tanganku. "Serahkan tugas itu padaku" selesai berucap Naruto tanda aba-aba mengangkat tubuhku ala Bridal. Wajahku memerah mendapatkan perlakukan yang Naruto lakukan padaku, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memperlakukanku seperti ini namun tetap saja aku selalu malu dengan kelakuannya yang kunilai begitu romantis karena dia selalu lembut padaku._

_"Naru-kun" ucapku pelan disela langkah kakinya yang membawaku menuju tempat tidurnya yang tak terlalu besar untuk ditempati berdua. Tak menjawab suaraku, dengan pelan Naruto meletakkan tubuhku mendarat di atas ranjang yang sudah berkali-kali menjadi saksi kemesraan kami dalam setiap cumbuan yang kami lakukan._

_Aku terduduk dengan kaki memanjang di atas tempat tidur berwarna lembut itu, Naruto yang berdiri di depan ku membuka baju dan celananya hingga hanya tersisa boxer dengan warna oranye, aku merasakan panas menjalari sekeliling wajahku._

_Memandang tubuh Tan-nya dengan lekukan pada dada bidang dan otot-otot pada lengan dan kakinya membuat aku benar-benar menatap kagum pada sosok yang terlihat kekar sekali. Putra tunggal yondaime hokage itu mulai mendekatiku, membentangkan kedua tangannya diantara tubuhku. Wajahnya lebih dulu maju dengan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku, hidung mancungnya sudah menyentuh lembut hidungku._

_Mendaratlah bibirnya pada bibirku, menempel dan menekan hingga menyalurkan getaran yang menjalar ditubuhku dalam sebuah kebahagiaan setiap sentuhan bibir itu pada setiap titik yang ada di tubuhku. Karena tak sabar aku membuka mulutku, membenamkan bibir Naruto. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ulahku._

_"Kau sungguh ganas, Sakura-chan"ucapnya disela hisapan yang kuberikan pada bibirnya._

_"Kau membuatku gemas, Naruto-kun" sela-ku menanggapi ucapnya._

_Naruto terkekeh lagi sebelum ia memberi balasan dari apa yang aku lakukan menghisap dalam bibirku yang kini sudah berada dalam bekapan bibirnya. Hisapan demi hisapan kami lakukan, saling bertarung lidah dan sama-sama menyalurkan cairan saliva. _

_"Mmmmnn…" desahan kami tak dapat dielakkan walau terbenam dalam masing-masing mulut kami._

_Ciuman yang cukup lama membuat mulut kami sama-sama bawah dan memerah, aku benar-benar terbuai oleh yang Naruto lakukan. Naruto sangat pintar membuaiku dalam jeratnya dan tanpa kusadari kini aku sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun._

_"Naru-kun" ucapku lirih setelah aku melepaskan pagutan kami yang cukup lama. Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya._

_"Hehehe… sudah kubilang serahkan tugas itu padaku. Sudah terjamin tak ada sehelai benangpun yang luput dari tanganku"_

_Wajahku memerah lagi mendengar ucapannya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan" ucapku tersenyum masih dengan wajah merah. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajahku._

_Kali ini bibirnya langsung terbuka untuk membekap mulutku, hisapannya kali ini semakin kencang dan itu benar-benar membuatku semakin melayang. Tangannya pun tak diam, mendaratkan tangan kekar itu pada kedua payudaraku dan meremasnya, dan sesekali menekan-nekan puncak kedua bukit kenyal milikku._

_"Hhhh…" desahanku tertanam lagi menahan hasrat yang melambung tinggi._

_Bibir Naruto bergerak turun ke leher jenjangku, mengecup, menghisap dan menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan bercak merah tanda bahwa aku adalah miliknya._

_"Aaahhh…" _

_Bibir dan mulutnya menggantikan kegiatan tangan yang mendarat di atas payudaraku. Bak seorang bayi yang sedang menyusul, Naruto menghisap kuat puncak payudaraku sebelah kiri yang sukses sudah mengeras._

_"Aahh... Aaahhh..." desahanku tak terkendali, rasa geli yang kurasakan tak mampu mengendalikan suaraku._

_Saat tangan Naruto bergerak turun menuju daerah yang lebih sensitif pada tubuhku dengan mulutnya yang masih menghisap dan menyusu puting payudaraku semakin mengila desahan yang aku keluarkan._

_"Aahh... Na-ru... Aahhh... Aahhh..."_

_Jarinya masuk kedalam liangku yang sudah pasti sudah basah itu membuatku terbelakak karena ia sekaligus memasukkan kedua jarinya. "Naru... Eeng..."_

_Jari itu mulai bergerak. Desahanku semakin menjadi "Aahhh... Aaahhh..."_

_Awalnya dengan pelan jari-jarinya ia keluar masukkan. Namun lama kelamaan kecepatan jarinya keluar masuk bertambah cepat dengan menimbulkan suara kecipak dari gesekan jarinya dan liangku yang benar-benar sudah basah._

_"Kau sempit Sakura-chan" geram Naruto. Ia menambah kecepatan jarinya._

_"Na-ru... Aahhhh... Aahhh... Aahhh..."_

_"Sebut namaku Sakura-chan!"_

_"Aahhh... Naru-to... Aaaaahhh... Na-ru"_

_Aku merasakan perutku penuh dengan gejolak dan terasa seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan hendak menyembur keluar._

_"NA-RUTO... AAAAHHHH..."_

_Aku sungguh yakin jarinya sudah basah oleh cairan cintaku. Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dan wajahku seketika memerah saat kulihat Naruto menjilati cairan yang menyelubungi jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya._

* * *

_"Sakura-chan" Naruto memposisikan kejantanannya di depan selangkanganku, pemuda rubah itu sudah melepas seluruh sisa pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. kami sudah sama-sama polos._

_Aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Rasa lelah dan nikmat membuat aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, yang bisa kukeluarkan dehaman pelan.  
_

_"Ugghh..." Aku merasakan liang kewanitaanku penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto. _

_Tangan Naruto membelai pipiku "Aku akan mulai, Sakura-chan" Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya._

_Kurasakan sebagian kejantannnya perlahan keluar dan dengan cepat ia hentakkan pelan dan itu memberikan reaksi desahanku kembali. Beberapa kali ia menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya memasuki kewanitaanku. Berkali-kali juga desahanku lolos dari mulutku._

_"Aahhh... Aaahhh... Naru-to... Aahh..."_

_Gerakan Naruto bertambah cepat menghantam kewanitaanku, aku merasakan tubuhku hingga berguncang dan payudaraku bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan gerakan Naruto yang semakin cepat._

_"Aaahhh... Aaahhh... Naru... Aaahhh..."_

_"Saku-chan... Ergh... Uhh..." desah Naruto yang menikmati kejantanannya tercepit kuat di dalam liang kewanitaanku._

_Aku mengikuti gerakan Naruto dengan mengangkat pinggul dan memperdalam tusukan demi tusukan yang Naruto lakukan. "Aahhh... Uuhhh..."_

_Kegiatan InOut kami lakukan hingga berpuluh menit lamanya hingga kudengar Naruto meneriakkan namaku "SAKU..RA-CHAN... UUHHH..." Ini klimaksnya yang pertama malam ini, sedangkan aku sudah klimaks 3 kali dalam cumbuan kami. Dan itu kutahu bahwa aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena Naruto tak akan puas hanya dengan klimaksnya hanya satu kali._

_Setelah meneriakkan namaku, Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh polosku. "Istirahatlah sebentar!" ucapnya pelan seraya membelai rambutku yang sedikit menutupi wajahku. Akupun memejamkan mata mendapat perlakuan lembut Naruto padaku dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Setelah ini kau tak akan bisa istirahat lagi hingga pagi tiba"_

_Aku membuka mataku dan melotot kaget. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. "Hehehehe... Tak apa-kan, Sakura-chan?" _

_Aku tak dapat menolak keinginannya karena aku juga begitu merindukannya, merindukan setiap sentuhannya pada setiap inci pada tubuhku. Akupun tersenyum "Apapun maumu, Naruto-kun"_

_Jadilah malam ini kami bercinta hingga pagi tiba, dia sungguh-sungguh puas dengan klimaks sebanyak 4 kali. Sedangkan aku. Jangan ditanyakan! Aku sudah tak mampu menghitung berapa kali cairan cintaku mengalir deras keluar dari liang kewanitaanku membasahi dan melumuri kejantanan Naruto. _

* * *

"Ohayou, minnasan" ucapan riang Sakura disambut tatapan riang pula bagi beberapa wajah yang menoleh padanya.

"Ohayou Sakura..."

"Ohayou Saku-chan..."

"Pagi Sakura..."

Sakura mendaratkan tubuhnya dibangku kosong yang ada disebelah Ino. "Kenapa baru datang, Forehead" ucap Ino sedikit berbisik.

"Kau kan tau aku baru saja tiba kemarin sore" balas Sakura dengan malas.

"..."

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kita semua diminta kumpul di sini?" Tanya Sakura heran dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Terlihat semua shinobi angkatan Sakura berada disana. Kecuali Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Ino terlihat menepuk jidatnya. "Akh jangan-jangan kau memang belum tau" Ucap Ino. "Hari ini adalah upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata"

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura tiba-tiba membeku dengan mata terbelalak. Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan bahunya.

"Sakura" panggil Ino dan gadis pirang itu panik saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Hei, Sakura" Ino menepuk kedua pipi Sakura namun sedikitpun Sakura tak bergeming. "FORE...HEAD..."

Jeritan Ino menimbulkan reaksi shinobi yang ada disana, mereka menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan semua menjadi panik.

* * *

**Gomen-nesai...**

**Minna... bantu aku untuk melakukannya! apakah ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak...? mohon review dan favs-nya...**

***Kumohon dengan wajah tertunduk***

**Arigatou sudah mau baca, review dan mem-favs fic ini**

**Ja..na..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo semuanya... Nongol lagi author sedeng ini yang keranjingan menulis fic rate-M**

**Sebenarnya fic ini aku rencanakan cuma oneshoot, tapi karena aku memang merasakan akhir chapter sebelumnya pada fic ini menggantung, maka dengan senang hati aku melanjutkan kisahnya.**

**Yosh! Minnasan...**

**Selamat membaca! Harap tinggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian pada review dan klik favs juga follow jika kalian menyukai fic ini, aku harap semuanya mendukung author dalam melanjutkan kisah ini agar lebih panjang lagi, hehehe...**

**Langsung saja...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Flame**

**Sweet Dream Again**

**_ o () o _**

NaruSaku Venus

(**Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**)

_ o0o _

_Aku membuka mataku, Seketika pemandangan langit kamar terbentang di depan mataku. Aku berusaha bangun namun tubuhku terasa lemas. Kutelusuri sekelilingku, aku berada di atas ranjang dengan sebuah selimut membungkus tubuhku. Aku mengingat-ingat hal apa yang aku lakukan sebelum aku tertidur. _

_Kusibakkan selimut dan kini aku baru ingat bahwa hal apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebelum tidurku. Hal yang pastinya buat aku bahagia dan selalu ketagihan ingin terus melakukannya._

_"Sakura-chan. Kau sudah bangun?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning muncul dari balik pintu, ia membawakan sebuah baki yang terdapat dua buah piring yang berisi makanan dan dua buah cangkir berisi minuman yang sepertinya hangat karena terlihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari kedua cangkir itu._

_"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, ayo kita makan!" ucap pemuda itu lagi sembari meletakkan baki itu di lantai dekat ranjang._

_"Na-ru-to" ucapku lirih. Semburat merah hadir di kedua pipiku. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menghampiriku dan duduk di tepian ranjang._

_"Kenapa ditutupi" ia menyeringai tipis mengambil tanganku yang mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutup tubuh polosku hingga leher. "Aku suka melihat tubuh polos, Sakura-chan" ucapannya kali ini membuat semburat merah di pipiku kiat pekat._

_"A-pa.. a-aku ha-rus ma-kan de-ngan ke-adaan se-per-ti in-ni?" sekali lagi Naruto terkekeh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Kecupan singkat mendarat di keningku._

_"Ya sudah" ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Gunakan selimutnya! Atau kau mau memakai pakaianmu?"_

_Pernyataan dan pertanyaannya sama sekali tak mengurangi warna merah pipiku. Bagaimana tidak? Memakai pakaianku itu mustahil karena semalam aku tak membawa satu pun baju ganti untukku. Sedangkan pakaian yang aku kenakan saat kemari itu sudah kupastikan baju itu sudah menjadi helaian yang sudah tak jelas wujudnya. Semalam saat kami bercumbu, ia begitu liar merobek seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku._

_"Ayolah kita makan dulu! Kau pasti laparkan?" bujuk Naruto padaku yang masih terhanyut dengan pikiran dan ingatanku. _

_"…"_

_"Akh… aku punya ide" kilatan mata Naruto memancarkan cahaya terang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa yang panas pada tubuh polosku. Dan benar saja, saat aku lirik Naruto dengan sudut mataku, pemuda rubah itu tersenyum mesum._

**…**

**__ o () o __**

**_…_**

_"Buka mulutmu!" pinta Naruto yang menyodorkan sebuah garpu yang melilitkan helaian mie ramen makanan favoritnya. _

_Tanpa diminta kedua kali, aku menurutinya. Membuka mulutku menyambut suapan garpu mie ramen yang disuapkannya padaku. _

_Aku menghirup helaian mie ramen masuk ke dalam mulutku namun aku menyisakan setengah bagiannya berada di luar mulutku. Dan saat itulah Naruto segera meraih mie ramen yang berada di luar mulutku dan menghirupnya hingga kedua bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Menempel lembut di ujung bibir kami._

_Tak sampai hanya di ujung bibir, Naruto sedikit membuka mulutnya namun masih mempertahankan posisi mie ramen dalam mulutnya agar tidak keluar. Kecapan lembut bibir Naruto membuat aku ikut membuka sedikit bibirku untuk memberi ruang bibirnya mengapit bibirku._

_Naruto menggigit batas mie ramen yang ada di antara bibirnya dan bibirku. Meneguk cepat mie ramen itu tanpa mengunyahnya. Sedangkan aku masih menahan mie ramen itu di rongga mulutku, tak ingin melakukan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan._

_Tindakanku sangat salah, tanpa terpikirkan olehku, Naruto sudah mendorong mie ramen itu dengan lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam menuju tenggorokanku. Mataku melotot kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sedikit tersedak dan ingin memuntahkan mie ramen namun dengan cepat Naruto membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya dan membenamkannya di dalam mulut penggila ramen itu._

_Mau tak mau mie ramen yang berada dalam mulutku bergerak terdorong spontan oleh lidahku dan aku sukses menelan mie ramen tanpa mengunyah seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi._

_Aku mendorong tubuh Tan itu. Naruto terdorong kebelakang dengan garpu yang terhempas jatuh dari pegangan tangannya. Naruto menyeringai lebar."Kau kalah, Sakura-chan" ucapnya mengedipkan sebelah mata._

_ Tanpa permisi lagi tangan kekarnya membebaskan selimut yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhku. Nampaklah tubuh polosku dengan kedua payudara yang menyembul dan ladang rambut tipis dibawah perutku. Wajahku memerah menahan malu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto langsung menyerangku._

_"Kyyaaa…" pekikku saat mulut Naruto melumat puting buah dadaku sebelah kanan._

**…**

**__ o () o __**

**_…_**

_Naruto masih terus menciumi, menjilati, dan menghisap kedua payudaraku secara bergantian. "Arghhh…" desahanku menjadi erangan kala gigi tajamnya menggigit pelan ataupun gemas dan kuat mengapit payudaraku. Tubuhku sudah terasa lemas sekali, jika bukan karena tangan kekar Naruto yang menahan berat tubuhku mungkin aku sudah terjatuh lemas di lantai. _

_Ya posisi kami belum beranjak dari saat ia menyuapkan mie ramen pertama ke dalam mulutku, de-ngan… cara yang berbeda namun aku merasakan sensasi yang ia berikan semakin membuat aku senang. Tak ada lagi suapan setelah suapan pertama itu, mungkin kini ia sudah begitu kenyang dengan mempermainkan kedua payudaraku. Dan akupun mungkin sudah terlalu terbawa kenikmatan hingga rasa lapar tak aku ingat lagi._

_"Enghhh…" kali ini mulutnya bergerak turun. Menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh polosku, perut, pinggang, pahaku dan ia berhenti saat menatap bagian tubuhku yang berada di tengah selangkanganku. Bagian tubuhku yang begitu sensitif yang bagian itu juga yang sangat ia sukai._

_"Aaaahhhh…" Naruto menjilati bibir kewanitaanku. Daerah itu sudah basah oleh cairanku yang sejak tadi mengalir deras mendapat perlakuan Naruto pada payudaraku tadi._

_"Aahh.. Naru… Aahhh…." _

_Desahanku menggila karena lidahnya bergerak liar menjilati cairan di sekitar kewanitaanku._

_"Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Naru-to… Aaahhhh…. Aaahhhh"_

_Jilatan lidahnya semakin cepat menggesek kewanitaanku. Nafasku turun naik dan karena sensasi yang begitu nikmat yang aku dapatkan menggerakkan tanganku meremas payudaraku dan memijat-mijatnya kencang._

_"Naru… Aaahhh…"_

**…**

**__ o () o __**

**_…_**

_"Uh..."_

_"Uuhh..." desahanku lolos setelah desahan Naruto saat kejantanannya tertanam sempurna dalam liang kewanitaanku._

_Naruto selalu seperti ini, tanpa menunggu jeda waktu nafasku yang memburu karena menetralkan gejolak dari dalam diriku yang baru saja dimasuki oleh kejantannya.  
_

_"Aaahhh..."_

_Naruto sudah bergerak secara perlahan. Menikam dalam tubuhku pada kenikmatan._

_"Aahh..."_

_Naruto menusuk lagi semakin dalam, seolah-olah ia mencari sesuatu yang ingin ia gapai dalam tubuhku._

_"Ouuu..." Naruto memang tengah mengincar sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Dinding rahim. Saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh titik itu, kenikmatan tiada tara yang kurasakan bagaikan hidup dalam nirwana._

_"Aaahhhh... Naru... lebih cepat... Aaahhh..." Aku ketagihan dengan kenikmatan ini. Tubuhku berguncang dibawah tubuh Naruto yang menindihku._

_"Sakura-chan... Uh.. Uh.." Naruto ikut mendesah membuat aku semakin menikmatinya. Naruto memang sungguh hebat._

_"Aahhh..." batang kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang terapit kuat oleh dinding 'Vagina' ku. Memenuhi ruang dan jalan masuknya tanpa ada cela._

_"Naruto... ce-pat... Aaahhh... ce-pat..."_

_Naruto mempercepat tusukan batang kejantanannya dalam kewanitaanku. Hingga kami sama-sama meneriakkan nama pasangan kami dengan kencang saat klimaks terbesar kami mencapai batasnya._

_"SA-KU-RA-CHAN..." Naruto menanamkan semakin dalam kejantanannya._

_"NA-RU-TOO.." Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Aishiteru Naruto" ucapku dalam dekapannya._

**…**

**__ o () o __**

**_…_**

* * *

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Dengan lantai yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter pada bagian depannya. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu senyap walaupun terdapat shinobi dari mulai tingkat akademi hingga pasukan ANBU tengah berdiri berbaris dalam ruangan menghadap pada 4 orang shinobi yang salah satunya adalah sang Hokage wanita berambut pirang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sepasang shinobi yang berdiri berdampingan.

Shinobi perempuan memakai gaun putih panjang yang mulai membalut pada dadanya hingga sampai menutupi kedua kakinya. Shinobi perempuan yang berambut panjang itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan indah.

Shinobi laki-laki yang memakai jubah berwarna oranye dengan kombinasi warna hitam dan sebuah kain bergambar simbol konoha terikat diantara rambut kuningnya.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan bahwa shinobi yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan shinobi yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga resmi menjadi suami istri" Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mempunyai rambut panjang dengan mata yang sama dengan mata Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto, Hinata kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian" Ucap Tsunade yang berdiri disebelah Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto dan Hinata berbalik untuk saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata menggenggamnya lembut, pemuda itu tersenyum dan wajah gadis itu memerah. Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan tinggal beberapa inci lagi kedua bibir mereka menyatu hingga...

"HENTIKAN!" jerit kencang seorang gadis yang berdiri mematung diambang pintu, membawa semua kepala menoleh dan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan bingung.

"Forehead" Ucap Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri paling depan barisan shinobi.

"Sakura" Ucapan Sai berbarengan dengan ucapan Kiba dan tenten.

"Mendokusai" Seperti biasa Nara Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan menyebut nama sakura.

"Sakura Haruno" Kali ini sang hokage menatap tajam pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN SEMUA INI..." jerit Sakura lagi. "Hokage-sama. Tolong hentikan ini! Naruto! Kau tak boleh menikahi Hinata"

Naruto melotot heran. "Ke-napa?" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Sakura-chan ka-u..."

"Naruto... Jangan menikah dengan Hinata! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sakura mulai melangkah maju dengan butiran airmata yang menggenangi di pelupuk kedua matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto"

Sakura sudah berada dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram lengan Hinata kuat. Hinata meringis.

"Apa maksudmu Haruno Sakura?" Tatapan tajam Hiashi melihat Sakura menyakiti putrinya.

"SAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Kini kemarahan dari guru Sakura tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

"Sudah jelaskan shisou, aku menolak dan menentang pernikahan ini! Naruto tak boleh menikah dengan Hinata! Naruto hanya milikku. Dan kau Hinata" Sakura mengencangkan cengkeraman tangannya membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Aku tau kau sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi ingat, Hinata! akulah yang selalu dicintai oleh Naru..."

Brak

Tapp

Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh karena tadi ia memberikan pukulan pada bagian belakang Sakura dan gadis berambut merah muda itu sukses tak sadarkan diri.

"Na-ruto-kun" Ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto baru saja lakukan.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan! Aku akan membawa Sakura-chan kembali ke apartemennya, aku akan bicara padanya." Ucap Naruto yang menggendong tubuh Sakura secara bridal.

"Ta-pi.." Hinata berucap ragu.

"Dan tolong jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Naruto menyela ucapan Hinata. "Aku akan meminta Ino menemaniku disana" Tanpa menunggu Hinata berucap lagi Naruto berlari menuju keluar ruangan yang sebelumnya melirik Yamanaka Ino dan gadis pirang itupun mengerti dan ikut berlari menyusul Naruto yang menggendong Sakura.

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

"Naruto..." pekik Sakura segera menghambur memeluk pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang sedang ia baringkan itu. Pemuda rubah itu membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto intens. "Kau tanya kenapa, Naruto? Kau menikah dengan Hinata. Sekarang kau bertanya ada apa denganku?"

"Aku memang menikah dengan Hinata, semua orang tau itu"

"Mengapa kau menikahinya, Naruto? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kau sangat mencintaiku, Naruto" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto"

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali memeluk Naruto. Namun tak berapa lama Naruto kembali melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu." Ucap Naruto yang menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura. "Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu dan bicara bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku sungguh tau perasaanmu sejak dulu hanya Sasuke yang kau cintai"

"Tidak, Naruto! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apakah hal yang sudah sering kita lakukan di apartemenmu itu bukan bukti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto"

"Di-apartemenku?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja bercinta" Ucap Sakura gamblang. "Kau bahkan sangat lihai dan begitu menikmati saat kita bercinta"

"APAAA" Pekik seorang gadis dari balik punggung Naruto.

"In-no" Sakura syok mendapati rivalnya itu ada di dalam kamarnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tenanglah Ino!" Ucap Naruto pada gadis pirang itu. "Sakura! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kapan kita pernah melakukan hal itu?"

"Hei! Apa kau sudah melupakannya, Naruto? Sudah hampir setahun ini aku selalu mengunjungimu di apartemen dan kita selalu melakukan itu. Bahkan baru tadi pagi terakhir kita melakukannya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu, Sakura? Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu denganmu"

"Kau mengingkarinya, Naruto?"

"Cukup! Kau berhalusinasi, Sakura-chan. Selama setahun ini aku jarang pulang karena aku banyak menjalankan misi bahkan baru semalam aku pulang dari misi bersama Shikamaru dan Ino" Naruto menoleh kepada Ino dan gadis itu memberi anggukan tanda kebenaran ucapan Naruto.

Sakura menatap nanar wajah Naruto dan Ino secara bergantian.

"Pokoknya aku tak terima jika kau menikahi Hinata, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuturuti, Naruto" Ucap Sakura. "Aku akan memuaskanmu berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi tolong jangan menikah dengan Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto"

"Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu" Ino mendekati tempat tidur Sakura, gadis itu menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dan merasa bingung apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Sakura-chan. Aku sudah resmi menikah dengan Hinata. Aku sudah menjadi suaminya dan Hinata sudah menjadi istriku"

"Tidak tidak..." Sakura memberontak dan membebaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Naruto.

"Sakura! Tenang..." Ucapan Ino terputus saat tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba limbung jatuh tersujud di paha Naruto.

"Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto bingung dan khawatir melihat tubuh mungil itu terkulai. "Ino, tolong kau panggilkan Tsunade-baachan! Dia harus memeriksa keadaan Sakura-chan"

Sesegera mungkin Ino berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

"Hokage-sama!" Ino muncul dari jendela yang ada di belakang meja kerja Hokage yang tengah berkutak dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka Ino? Mengapa kau melompat dari jendela. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" Ucap Tsunade mendapati Ino yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sakura pingsan. Tolong lihat dan periksa keadaannya. Aku takut..." Ucapan Ino terpotong

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana"

"Hai!"

Keduanya melompat dari jendela dan menuju apartemen Sakura.

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yang baru saja keluar kamar Sakura.

"Tenanglah dulu!" Ucap Tsunade pada pemuda itu. "Panggillah istrimu kemari, Naruto! Juga para shinobi angkatanmu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu hal mengenai Sakura kepada kalian semua. Terutama kau dan Hinata" Ucapan Tsunade membuat otak Naruto menghadirkan pertanyaan besar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dan sudah pasti juga mengenai dirinya dan istrinya Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali membawa istriku dan teman-temanku kemari" Naruto meninggalkan Tsunade keluar apartemen Sakura.

Sedangkan Tsunade menatap kosong pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Naruto. "Apa aku harus melakukan hal ini, kami-sama?" Ucap Tsunade lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

**Mari dukung fic ini! Isi kolom review dan klik favs juga follow, author benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan kalian...  
**

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimassu...  
**

Spesial Trims To : nanana Nara

To : Kaname, Misae, miaw chan, sasa-chan, Guest (Walau kalian review tidak login tapi saya selaku author disini mengucapkan terima kasih atas pesan dan kesan yang kalian tinggalkan di fic ini, Arigatou gozaimassu minnasan)

To : Magenta-alleth, Moku-chan (Terima kasih atas reviewnya, hehehe... sangat berharap jika kalian suka tolong di favs, kumohon...! Pliiiisss...! *Menyatukan kedua tangan didepan wajah dengan wajah berkaca-kaca*)

* * *

**Balas Review**

Kaname : Iya itu hanya mimpi atau lebih tepatnya imajinasi dan halusinasi Sakura, Naruto menikahi Hinata.

Misae : Awalnya juga selesai, sesuai dengan pemikiran misae juga bahwa akhirnya menggantung jadi author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini hingga tidak menggantung lagi.

magenta-alleth : Salam kenal juga Alleth (*Yank) hehehe... Awalnya aku mau fic itu selesai makanya aku tak menuliskan TBC di akhir chapter kemaren, ini akan berlanjut kok, ikuti terus ya...

nanana Nara : Ok Nana, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan untukmu. Semoga fic ini semakin terlihat menarik bagi Nana.

miaw chan : walau aku kurang bisa memberikan nuansa yang benar-benar Hurt tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk membawa Reader merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chara yang ada di fic ini.

sasa-chan : aku juga suka Lemon ini, hehehe (*senyum mesum), Naruto memang nikah dengan Hinata karena ia tau Hinata sangat mencintainya.

Moku-chan : kurang hot ya? hehehe (aku akan berusaha lagi), ini sudah dilanjutkan. Loh kok menghilang? *Moku-chan..! dimana kau*

Guest : lemonnya sudah lumayan hot, gpp deh. BTW aku bingung mesti panggil kamu siapa? tolong jangan tinggalkan review dengan embel 'Guest' lagi dong. Kamu kan punya nama. Pasti nama kamu lebih bagus dari pada 'Guest' itu. hehehe... Semoga ini semakin menarik untuk semuanya ya...

Jaa..Naa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou gozaimassu...  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Flame**

**Perasaan Naruto  
**

**~o()o~**

NaruSaku Venus

(**Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**)

~o()o~

~o()o~

~o()o~

Malam semakin larut, menambah gelap suasana malam hari ini. Naruto menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya dan badan bersandar di bingkai jendela di kamar apartemennya. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau dan pikirannya campur aduk tak karuan, sungguh diluar dugaannya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada siang hari tadi.

Keputusannya untuk mendatangi keluarga Hyuuga dan melamar Hinata sebulan lalu pada saat itu adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat dan sudah dipikirkannya dengan matang dan itu juga karena dorongan dari berbagai pihak, dari Tsunade-baachan sang Hokage juga dari teman-temannya sebut saja Sai, sahabat dalam satu tim tujuh yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke setelah pemuda Uchiha itu pergi dari Konoha, juga Shikamaru yang biasanya tak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu dan masih banyak lagi pihak yang mendukung keputusan Naruto tersebut.

Namun apa yang terjadi disaat hari pernikahannya dengan Hinata sungguh diluar dugaan dan diluar nalar serta akal sehatnya. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ yang sejak kecil sudah memikat hatinya dan gadis itu juga yang sudah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta juga sekaligus patah hati. Tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal yang sungguh sangat mengejutkan, gadis itu meraung-raung menghadiri acara pernikahannya bukan untuk memberikan selamat, namun melarang dan menentang Naruto untuk menikahi Hinata.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya menatap jauh pada langit yang gelap, kejadian siang tadi teringat kembali dalam memori Naruto.

~o()o~

~o()o~

~o()o~

Di dalam sebuah flat apartemen yang sederhana namun bersih dan rapih, begitu nyata menggambarkan kepribadian sang penghuninya adalah seorang gadis yang pasti rajin, enerjik dan apik. Namun terlihat kontras dengan wajah pemiliknya yang memejamkan mata dan terbaring di tempat tidur yang beralaskan sprai bercorak bunga Sakura favoritnya. Nampak juga seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda tengah menggenggam erat tangan kiri sang gadis. Sebutir air bening jatuh dipelupuk mata gadis pirang itu, wajahnya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat pada sosok yang sedang dipandanginya.

"Ino, kemarilah!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang muncul dari muka pintu.

Gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu menoleh. "Tunggu Naruto! Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Ucap Ino.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Naruto menutup pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar gadis yang sedari kecil ia cintai. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling isi kamar Sakura, berjalan melangkah perlahan. Ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di jendela kamar dan menghadap Ino yang berada di seberang tempat tidur. Meskipun sosok tubuh mungil yang terpejam di pembaringan itu adalah Sakura, tak sedikitpun Naruto melihat wajahnya. Hanya ujung kaki yang terbalut selimut kini terarah oleh pandangannya, Ia merasa terlalu lemah untuk bisa melihat wajah gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Tak ingin menyakiti, tak sedikitpun ingin melukai gadis itu, dengan menikahi Hinata, Naruto berpikir akan dapat dengan perlahan melupakan rasa cintanya pada Sakura, namun apa? Ternyata keputusan dan langkahnya sudah menyakiti gadis _pink_ itu. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur, ia sudah sah menikahi keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Naruto" Panggilan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto tersadar, pemuda itu menoleh menatap Ino.

"Sakura mencintaimu" Ucap gadis pirang yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Mungkin Naruto akan bersorak gembira dan melompat kegirangan, sudah lama hal itu yang ia inginkan, Terbalas cintanya pada Sakura. Tapi hal itu tidak Naruto lakukan, tidak untuk saat ini, disaat semua sudah terlambat baginya. Seketika mata shapire itu meredup nampak seolah mendung menghiasi langit.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku pada ucapan itu, Ino?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Ada nada yang amat berat dalam intonasi yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Sakura mencintaimu, Naruto. Tidakkah ka..."

"Aku sudah menikah, Ino" Naruto menyela ucapan Ino.

Ino menoleh pada Naruto yang menunduk setelah mengucapkan kata yang menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Hinata.

"Tapi Nar..."

"Aku harus bagaimana, Ino?" Naruto menyela lagi ucapan Ino.

Gadis itu terpaku menatap putra Yondaime Hokage itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat kedua bahu Naruto bergetar. Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Gadis itu menyentuh bahu kanan Naruto.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Ino.

Naruto melepaskan tangkupan tangannya, Ino dapat melihat jelas wajah kesedihan Naruto. Tampak juga bekas garis air tetesan yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintainya" Suara Naruto begitu lirih. "Bahkan kau pun pasti tau impianku. Sakura-chanlah yang aku harapkan berada pada posisi Hinata siang tadi. Tapi kau juga pasti tau, Ino-chan. Bahkan tak satupun pernyataan cintaku pada Sakura terbalaskan. Yang ku tau hanya ada Sasuke di dalam hatinya selama ini"

Ino masih menatap Naruto namun dijatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Sakura di samping kaki Sakura. Ino tau dan ia amat tau siapa yang sebenarnya Naruto inginkan. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi Ino juga tau betapa tergila-gilanya Sakura pada Sasuke dan mengabaikan perasaan Naruto padanya selama ini. Ino tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto jika saat ini pemuda itu meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya itu, tapi ia juga tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk Sakura agar gadis itu tidak mengalami hal seperti ini. Ino tak ingin melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini, lemah tak berdaya, seperti orang sakit. Yang Ino inginkan Sakura tetap ceria, enerjik dan selalu menjadi rivalnya dalam hal apapun.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana? Ini begitu rumit dan sangat mengejutkanku. Aku akan mendengarkan baa-chan, beliau ingin bicara pada kita semua. Ini tentang Sakura dan semoga baa-chan bisa memberikan solusi permasalahan ini"

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Ino juga Sakura yang masih terbaring memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto" Panggilan Ino menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto yang baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu.

"Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku ini, Naruto"

Naruto menoleh dan berbalik untuk menuruti ucapan Ino dan mendengarkan cerita yang Ino sampaikan. Saat Ino memulai ceritanya Naruto terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya, beberapa puluh detik kedua mata Naruto membulat dan beberapa menit raut wajah sedih dan murung terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, hingga Ino mengakhiri ceritanya wajah Naruto menegang dan tubuhnya terasa kaku.

~o()o~

~o()o~

~o()o~

Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Suasana dan atmosfer yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi semakin menegangkan ketika Ino dan Naruto sudah berada di antara beberapa orang yang sudah hadir disana. Dan mereka duduk mengitari sebuah meja persegi dan meja itu biasa disebut meja oshin.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba yang duduk dimuka pintu depan tepat dihadapan Naruto dan Ino, sedangkan disudut disebelah kanan ada Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-sensai dan Hinata, disudut kiri juga ada Lee, Shino dan Kakashi-sensei, sedangkan disamping Naruto ada Sai dan tentunya Ino.

"Naruto..." Ucap Tsunade yang mulai membuka pembicaraannya. "Dan kalian semua yang ada disini"

Semua menatap Tsunade dalam diam.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua, terutama kau Naruto" Tsunade memandang pemuda berambut kuning yang juga menatap Tsunade dengan ekspresi yang kaget walau sebenarnya dirinya sudah menduga dirinyalah inti dari pembicaraan yang akan disampaikan sang Hokage itu.

"Juga dirimu, Hinata" Tsunade beralih menatap Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Meskipun begitu wajahnya tertunduk dan menduga-duga apa gerangan yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Naruto dan tentu saja dengan keadaan Sakura yang tergolek ditempat tidur dan juga kejadian siang tadi yang sempat membuat dirinya syok meskipun ada perasaan sedikit lega ketika Naruto meyakinkan dirinya dan membuat Hinata membuang pikiran negatif tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura.

"Sakura mengalami tekanan batin yang amat sangat dan itu membuat dirinya berhalusinasi tinggi.

Aku tak yakin pasti apa penyebabnya, namun kemungkinan besar ini karena pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Apa yang terjadi di acara pernikahan kalian dan juga melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, membuat aku harus mengambil keputusan ini" Tsunade nampak menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

Semua yang berada di sana masih terdiam dan menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade.

"Aku minta pada kalian untuk membantuku dalam penyembuhan Sakura sampai keadaannya kembali normal dan aku juga minta pada Naruto dan Hinata untuk berkorban sedikit sampai Sakura benar-benar pulih kembali"

"Jadi" Naruto membuka suara menanggapi ucapan Tsunade. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, baa-chan? Juga Hinata" Pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu memandang Hinata yang juga menatap pada dirinya.

"Aku minta kalian jangan terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri di depan Sakura dan kalian semua jangan pernah sekalipun menyinggung masalah itu di depan Sakura"

~o()o~

~o()o~

~o()o~

Terlalu hanyut pada dalamnya pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak Naruto hingga tak menyadari sosok tubuh mungil seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Naruto-kun"

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger dilantai jendela Hinata menghadap langit yang juga sedang dipandangi Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sekilas pada sang gadis lalu kembali menatap bulan yang nun jauh tertutup awan.

"Sakura" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit memberikan reaksi pada Hinata, terlihat gadis itu menarik nafasnya saat mendengar nama gadis berambut _pink_ itu disebut oleh pemuda yang dicintainya. Namun Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan.

Ia sosok gadis yang enerjik, periang dan... pemarah. Namun aku menyayangi..."

"Aku tau" Sahut Hinata menyela ucapan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Naruto khawatir dengan akibat ucapannya tadi.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Tak apa, Naruto-kun" Ucap gadis itu. "Aku tau perasaanmu tapi bukankah sekarang akulah yang jadi istrimu. Jadi! Apa yang mesti aku khawatirkan?"

"Hinata-chaaaan" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan seketika wajah gadis itu memerah. (Yang ini author skip dan dijamin ga seperti yang kalian pikirkan, pada chapter depan akan dibahas)

~o()o~

~o()o~

~o()o~

"Ada apa baa-chan? Sepagi ini kau memanggilku kemari" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dengan malasnya di depan Hokage wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Aku akan mengirim dirimu dan Sakura ke luar desa untuk fokus pada kesembuhan Sakura. Semalaman aku dan Ino mendiskusikan hal ini, aku baru tau jelas permasalahannya"

Naruto menjadi serius mendengar ucapan itu dan ia tau maksud ucapan Tsunade.

"Mungkin butuh beberapa bulan sampai Sakura benar-benar pulih dan kesembuhan Sakura bergantung padamu, Naruto"

**TBC**

**…**

**_ o () o _**

**…**

* * *

**Gomen Minnasan ga sempet bales review kalian semua... Sampai nanti pada chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
